Optical character recognition systems for optical capture and recognition of characters printed on paper have been provided conventionally.
There is also demand for recognition by way of image data such as might take place through screen capture of characters displayed on a display of a computer for transfer of data between or among systems and/or application.
However, because dot resolution of characters displayed on a display is coarser than that of characters printed on paper, where conventional optical character recognition techniques have been employed for recognition of characters displayed on a display this has sometimes caused a sharp decline in recognition rate. Particularly where small characters have been employed to increase the amount of data displayed, character recognition rate has been extremely low.
There is therefore a need for a character recognition system such as would permit characters displayed on a display of a computer to be recognized with a high success rate.